clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Connor Lake
Connor Lake was a recurring character in the fourth season of Clearwater. He posed as a student to get closer to Julia Abbott and later kidnapped her at her Prom to use as a hostage so her mother would give him the money she owed him. He was portrayed by Kevin Zegers. Character History Season 4 In Dream Catcher, Julia bumps into "Wade" at school and apologizes. When he tells her it was his fault, she's surprised to see anyone talking to her after she led an anti-abortion rally at school. Wade didn't know she was so hated and asks how anyone could hate someone so pretty, causing her to blush. He asks for her number and tells her he's very forward. She pulls out a sharpie and writes her number on his hand as he introduces himself as Wade Albrum. After they part ways, he is seen on the phone with someone talking about his encounter and how she's going to have no idea what hit her, insinuating he has an insidious agenda against her. In The Edge of Glory (1), he walks into the computer lab and sees Julia, approaching her and saying hi. After making small talk, he asks if she's going to prom. When she's uncertain, he tells her it's the most important day of their high school experience and that she has to go. She tells him she doesn't even have a date, so he offers to take her. When she seems hesitant, he walks away and looks upset, but she calls him back and says it might be fun for them to go together, making him excited. He is seen coming to Caylee's to meet up with the rest of the prom group and in the limo as they get out at the dance. He comments that he's glad she said yes and asks if she wants anything to drink as he goes to get some. When the first slow dance plays, things are awkward between them as they both feel obligated to slow dance, but Julia walks off and promises they can at the next one. They later meet up and Julia mentions she feels very tired, so Wade offers to find her a room to lay down in. She says she wants him to take her to Jamie instead, so he says he will. She suddenly faits and Wade looks relieved, taking her out of the dance and throwing her in the back of a black van where he tells a strange man where to go and the three drive off with Julia still unconscious. In The Edge of Glory (2), Julia wakes up in a strange room tied to a chair and Wade is seen nearby. She asks what's going on and starts to freak out, so Wade tells her to calm down since they have plenty of time to discuss. She asks for him to untie her, but he says he can't, confusing her. She starts to cry and try to get out, so Wade screams at her to stop, scaring her. She says she just wants to go back to prom, but he tells her that won't happen until her slut of a mother gives him what he wants. She gets very confused and Wade tells her that his name is actually Connor Lake and her mother screwed him over. He explains that he met her at a bar and fell in love with her, and she manipulated him into buying her whatever she wanted until he found out she did this to multiple men. He says all he wants is the money she took from him and once she gives it to him, he'll let her go. He then tells Julia they'll see if she matters more to her mom than money, which Connor doubts. He then leaves her alone in the room and she screams and cries for help. He later comes back in the room, annoyed that she's still crying and tells her he doesn't think she's going to come and get her. He then leaves again as Julia asks him to. He returns soon after with a knife and puts it to her throat, telling her to be quiet. He takes a picture of the knife to Julia's throat and walks away, explaining he needs to give something to scare her mother into coming and doesn't want to hurt Julia, but will if he has to. After Julia's mom breaks in and takes Julia back, Connor is seen running out after them, but missing them and looking very frustrated with himself. Appearances Relationships Kristy Abbott * Start Up: Before Dream Catcher (416) * Break Up: Before Dream Catcher (416) ** Reason: He found out she was using him for his money. Trivia * He is the second character to lie about his real name. The first was Zak Ule. * He was the second character to attend Clearwater High despite not being a student. Quotes * "No problem. It’s my fault." (First Line) * "FUCK!" (Final Line) * "Let me formally introduce myself…my name is Connor Lake and your mother screwed me over!" Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Season 4 Category:Up to Date Pages